Independence Day
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Jane and Maura don't need to go outside to see the fireworks. Denial Universe one-shot


****Pairing:** Jane/Maura**

**Spoilers:** Part of my 'Denial' universe.

**AN:** I couldn't think of a better title. I wrote this all in about an hour and a half with no edits, so forgive any mistakes. Happy late-ish 4th of July!

**...**

**Independence Day**

**...**

"Is that the last of them?" Jane asked, glancing around the house to make sure that there were no small Rizzolis playing hide and seek or drunk police officers dozing on the couch after a few beers too many. This was their first attempt at hosting a 'family' Barbecue, and although Jane was ready to classify it as a success, she was glad it seemed to be over. Hosting a party was exhausting.

"I hope so." Maura answered her lover from the next room over, crossing from the kitchen to the living room with a glass of water in her left hand. "Your mother was the last to leave." Angela Rizzoli had insisted on staying a few minutes extra to help with the dishes, but Maura had gently ushered her out five minutes ago while Jane made sure the grill area out back was clear. "Drink this so you won't get a headache tomorrow morning from dehydration."

"I only had three beers over the course of five hours," Jane protested, but she drank several gulps of water anyway. It was annoying having Maura baby her, but also a little endearing, and she had to admit that it was better than dealing with her mother. "So, everyone's gone?" she asked again, putting her half empty glass on a coaster. The Medical Examiner had trained her well.

Maura padded over to the window, glancing outside to make sure that no more cars were parked in their driveway or along the curb in front of their house. "No one..." she started to say, but her voice trailed off as she felt strong and familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind, rocking her with a comforting, swaying motion.

"You are beautiful," Jane murmured from behind her.

Even though she was turned in the other direction, Maura could feel the intensity of the brunette's eyes as they gazed down at the top of her head. "So are you."

All of a sudden, Jane didn't feel tired anymore. "Are you sleepy?" she asked, tucking her chin over Maura's head.

"A little, why?"

Jane's lips twitched up in a smile. As smart as she was, sometimes Maura could be oblivious. She decided that a bit less subtlety was required. Letting her hands spread over Maura's hips, she stroked the doctor's lower abdomen through the fabric of her shirt, enjoying the way that Maura shivered in her arms. "How sleepy?"

Still facing the window, Maura's eyelashes brushed her cheeks, fluttering lower and lower. "Not that sleepy."

Jane ran her tongue over her slightly dry lips and pulled back so that Maura could turn around in her arms. "How long do you think you'll last?" The detective dipped her head slightly to nuzzle Maura's cheek and kiss a trail toward her mouth.

"Longer than you," Maura said matter-of-factly as Jane's lips grazed her chin, but a hitch of her breath gave her away when her lover nibbled on the corner of her mouth before coaxing her lips open.

Both women realized that they probably weren't going to make it to the bedroom when Jane twirled Maura a hundred and eighty degrees, slowly walking her back towards the living room couch. Her fingers pulled on the hem of Maura's blouse, trying to lift it over her head without un-looping the buttons. When the shirt got stuck under her arms, Maura took over, undoing the buttons Jane had been too impatient to bother with.

"Why didn't you wear a pullover?" Jane asked huskily, her hands automatically cupping the full weight of Maura's breasts through the lace of her bra.

"I happen to like that blouse," the ME protested, but she pressed herself more firmly into Jane's palms. Skilled thumbs swiped over the hardened tips of her breasts, starting over top of the fabric before squeezing beneath the underwire to feel bare skin. Why Maura even needed an underwire was a mystery to Jane, who was convinced that they had originally been designed as finger-pinching torture devices.

"I like your blouse, too," Jane said, stripping it off completely as Maura's calves hit the couch cushions, forcing her to sit down with the determined detective straddling her lap. "I like it even better on the carpet."

Maura was too distracted to disagree with the cliché saying. She let her head fall back, exposing her throat to Jane's nibbles and kisses as her newly-revealed torso received the full attention of Jane's warm hands. She whimpered when the touches stopped, opening her eyes just in time to watch Jane pull one of her many Sox jerseys over her head, leaving her in just a sports bra and jeans.

"Jane..." Maura trailed her fingers up Jane's bare sides, letting them run over the muscles in her back, enjoying the way they twitched. She sighed in frustration when she tried to find the clasp of Jane's bra, only to realize that there wasn't one. She attempted to remove it anyway, but her lover didn't make it easy, placing a string of kisses from behind Maura's ear to the place where her heart beat along the column of her throat. The brief sting of Jane's teeth made Maura forget what she was doing, and the detective had to help her finish the job.

As soon as the bra was thrown somewhere over the back of the couch, Maura dipped her head to catch a nipple between her lips. Jane growled low in her throat while Maura's cheeks hollowed, suckling gently at her prize and reluctant to let go. When she finally released Jane's nipple with a soft pop, it was only to blow a cool stream of air over the wet bud before kissing her way over to the other.

This was not going as Jane had planned.

Shifting her legs, she turned in a way that forced Maura to move with her, stretching them length-ways along the couch. Maura's hands locked behind her waist, trying to hold her in place. Jane finally succeeded in pinning Maura with her knees, propping herself up on her forearms as she lowered her face for a kiss.

The medical examiner pouted, turning her face away at the last moment so that Jane's lips caught her cheekbone instead. "What did you stop me for?"

Jane was persistent, though, and didn't give up until she had coaxed Maura into a kiss. "I'm not stopping you." The squeeze of a hand against the seam of Maura's khakis suggested otherwise. "I'm starting something else."

"Oh!" Jane couldn't tell if that soft sound was an exclamation of surprise or a challenge, and so she decided to reassert her control just in case. She ground down with the heel of her hand, smirking as Maura's hips instinctively followed the movement, and then made short work of the two buttons on her Capri's. Even Jane, who paid very little attention to fashion, knew that Capri's had gone out of style somewhere along the line, but Maura had managed to find a pair that looked absolutely stunning. However, like the medical examiner's blouse, Jane suspected that they would look even better on the carpet.

Not so easily deterred, Maura hooked her fingers in Jane's belt loops, pulling the detective's body tighter against hers. She didn't even bother trying to help Jane wiggle out of her jeans. Instead, she just pulled down the zipper and squeezed her hand inside, raising her eyebrows and bursting into laughter as she felt something unusual. "Jane! Is that mine?"

The detective couldn't help laughing too. "Maybe," she said. "You didn't do laundry today." That was as good an explanation as any for why she had purloined one of Maura's thongs for herself.

"You're an intelligent and able-bodied specimen," Maura chastised. "I'm sure you could figure out how to operate a washing machine with a minimal amount of coaching."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, but it's too late for this thong. I'm afraid it and these jeans are already ruined." Her eyes closed despite her best efforts as Maura's hand snuck beneath the elastic of her borrowed underwear, fingertips grazing and twirling through slippery warmth, just teasing at penetration. "You're not helping..."

"We never saw fireworks tonight..."

The random comment made Jane open her eyes. She gazed down at Maura curiously. "Christ, Maur..." She was forced to pause for a moment and collect her thoughts as the medical examiner crossed her second and third fingers, using both of them to press deep inside of her. Maura smiled up at her, knowing that Jane loved the uneven shape. "We're not stopping to go watch them now!"

Maura hummed, removing her hand from Jane's pants and lifting two glistening fingers to her lips. She made sure to suck them clean before answering. "You are not going anywhere, and we are certainly not stopping. I'm fully confident that I can make you see fireworks right here."

Jane swallowed audibly as the meaning of Maura's words suddenly became clear to her. "Fine," she said, surrendering to Maura's leadership even though she was currently the one on top. "Make me see stars."

"No, Jane, not stars. Fireworks." Firm hands squeezed the backs of Jane's thighs, massaging roughly before moving up to cup both of her cheeks. Maura slowly pulled Jane up and over her, tugging her jeans down along her thighs once the detective's knees were positioned on either side of her head.

Sensing that Jane was still a little frustrated at giving up her advantage, Maura chewed on her lower lip and batted her eyelashes. Even when she wasn't getting quite what she wanted, Jane was never difficult to please. Glancing up, she was excited to notice that the usual trimmed strip of hair above Jane's outer lips was completely gone. Obviously, she had been planning some kind of seduction while showering in the afternoon, and Maura definitely didn't want to disappoint.

Maura exhaled, sending a warm breath over Jane's folds and pausing, just for a moment, to meet her lover's eyes before she dragged her tongue along Jane's full length. The detective's hips jerked once, shuddered, and then held still, thighs trembling as Maura used her tongue to spread her outer lips. Steadying Jane's outside leg with her right hand, Maura brought her left thumb up to push back the hood of Jane's clitoris, leaving everything exposed as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked.

"Jesus, Maura!" Jane forced out through gritted teeth, obviously not minding the firm, direct contact. Slow and soft could be wonderful, but Maura had promised to make her see fireworks tonight, and the way that the blonde's tongue was rolling over her with just the right amount of pressure and speed would surely shake her to pieces.

Maura didn't stop when she felt Jane's fingers weave through her hair, pulling her closer and tighter. However, she refused to allow Jane to reassert her control, letting her mouth drift down so that she could thrust her tongue against Jane's entrance. She was rewarded by a flood of wetness coating her chin as her thumb took over the task abandoned by her lips.

Jane's vision shifted in and out of focus. She tried to watch what Maura was doing, but her brain seemed to be short-circuiting. "Maura... please..." she chanted, unable to remember any other words except those two. Fortunately, they managed to get her point across well enough.

The ME didn't tease or hold her on the brink. Instead, she pushed Jane higher and higher, then over the edge, letting Jane push down against her tongue and arch under the pad of her thumb, which was moving in rapid circles. Maura felt Jane's inner muscles shiver, contracting and releasing wildly as she tried to draw every last pulse from the detective's straining body and into her mouth.

When Jane's hips finally stopped rocking, Maura carefully let go of the thigh she had been supporting, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and licking her lips decadently. That was too much for Jane, who felt invigorated instead of drained after her orgasm. She used the arm of the couch to push herself back down Maura's body, nipping the side of her left breast as she fumbled with the half-clothed blonde's Capri's and panties.

"Did you see fireworks, Jane?" Maura panted as she cupped the back of her lover's head.

"Mmhmm," Jane murmured in response as she began playing Maura expertly with two fingers. "This time, I want you to watch them with me..."

And that was why the next morning, when Korsak asked whether or not she and Maura had seen any fireworks displays, Jane stared down into her coffee and grunted to hide her smile. It had been like their own personal version of the 1812 Overture. Her former partner had no idea, and she definitely wasn't going to tell him.


End file.
